


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about one of them being too stressed and the other offering a massage that leads something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

"I can't do this..."

"Raja..."

"I CAN'T."

"RAJA... come here..."

Raja sighs, allowing herself to be pulled toward the bed and placed, slightly startled when Manila settles over her, stoking a hand over her shoulder-blades. 

"You need to relax..."

"And you think this will..."

Manila snorts softly. 

"Now who's the one predicting something?"

Her voice is lightly teasing, her hands moving instantly to massage over Raja's shoulders, the two melding into one, Manila smiling as Raja sighs and relaxes, leaning down to kiss her lover's shoulder. 

"What had you so stressed anyway?"

"Sewing..."

"Oh honey... you always do it well when you relax."


End file.
